willcraft_animationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Spider
Spider is one of the students attending Monster School. Role in the Series Spider usually likes to demonstrate his natural spider abilities whenever possible. He usually gets bad grades. Crafting In Crafting, Spider used his spider string to make a fishing rod with a stick. He swung it, accidentally catching Skellington by his neck. He then took out an Ender Pearl out of an unconscious Endie and gave it to Skellington, so he could make an eye of ender. He got an E. Cooking In Cooking, he got a villager and stuffed him into a burning cauldron of water. He used the stew or soup in the cauldron to serve with a poisoned potato on a platter. He got an E. Stealing In Stealing, he teamed up with Skellington. He let Skellington climb onto his back so both of them could get to the roof after Skellington failed to grapple onto there. They were surprised that there was no opening there. Then Zombieswine, on top of Ghist, gave the order and she blew up the roof, destroying them both in the process. He got an F. Meet The Students In Meet the Students, Spider was spinning around on a corner, showing that he's a showoff. The video stated that he loves to show his natural abilities whenever he can. It also said that he was best friends with Skellington, likely the two forms a Spider Jockey. Hiding In Hiding, he went along with Skellington and Mucus, and the trio hid in a cave before a human arrived. He saw Skellington, but Spider jumped down and covered his eyes with his arms. The human swatted away his arms and was about to attack Spider. Skellington then shot an arrow at the human but missed. Spider grabbed the arrow with one arm and stabbed the human in the torso, and then the trio fled. He got a D. Brewing In Brewing, Spider used his venom to make a potion of poison. He got an E, because he didn't use the correct recipe. Combat In Combat, Spider shot a web at Steve's feet. When Steve tried to attack him, he grappled to the ceiling with his spider web and missed. He got a D, and later delivered a message from Herobrine to Hildegarde. Meet the New Students In Meet the New Students, Spider was eating string. He then started to talk to Cavell when the new students arrived. Mining In Mining, he was assigned to an area with Zupay and Witton, some of the new students. Zupay jumped on and over him. When Spider found a diamond, Zupay then stole it and knocked him into the lava. He got an E. Acrobatics In Acrobatics, Spider's race opponent was Cavell. Spider scurried to the goal quickly, but Cavell used his spider web to get to the goal first. Spider then pounced onto him in anger when Cavell taunted him. On the parkour course, he used his web to get across. He then used his climbing ability to get over the wall. He got a C for his efforts (though it could have been a typo, as people expected an A). Trick or Treat! In Trick or Treat!, he got some candy from a cat who accidentally scared Creep. Merry Christmas! In Merry Christmas!, he got a camera, so he can could use photos to show others what he can do. He lives inside a giant spider web in a cave. Combat #2 In Combat #2, he faced Maggie. Spider used cobwebs as shields, but Maggie and her clones ate the webs before devouring Spider. He got an E. Scaring In Scaring, he encased Steve in spider string and was the first to make him scream. He got a C. Bus Trip In Bus Trip, Spider wasn't seen often, but was seen in the Nether talking to Cavell with Skellington on top of him. Personality He is a Spider that loves to show his natural abilities when he can. He doesn't seem to like teasing and is best friends with Skellington, helping him whenever possible. Abilities Like any regular spider, he can climb walls. However, he can use spider webs and can be considered much more acrobatic than a regular spider. He usually uses spider webs or jumping to try to gain an advantage, but it usually backfires. Trivia *He is the only student whose name is also the name of his species. *In Mining, shown in the picture below, his feet and legs are going through in the floor. *Spider and Creep are the only ones of the original eight to not get an A at all. This is most likely due to their size and reflexive disabilities. Category:Students